galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakira "Draxina" Kerrstan.
Draxina is a female red dragonborn swashbuckler rouge, and one of the founding members Vicious Mockery. Backstory Yakira is one of daughters of [[Drax.|Dread Captain Flint Drax]]. Like her father stole the real Captain Flint's name, she has done much of the same with her fathers name and go by 'Draxina' only nowadays. She was a real papa's girl when he was still around, joining him on the sea. Wherever he would go, she'd follow, whether her mother agreed or not. If that meant stowing away in barrels until far out at sea or just taking a running leap of faith from the docks just in time, she'd do it without hesitation. She was promised to be allowed to join the pirate fleet as they were going to take down the Briennan fleet, much like a hatchday present. Sadly, this went sour as Drax discovered they were going to be outnumbered, and he promptly demanded his daughter to leave. She begrudgingly traveled back home, but holds a heavy grudge against the 'establishment' and Brienn in particular. Her father never returned, only fueling her fire over the years. Deep down she only wants her father to come back, but she has accepted that he is unlikely to ever do so. Upon receiving news that her father was dead, she didn't speak a word for several months. Finally, one day, she had packed her things and told her mother that she was taking her leave. She sounded like her old self, energetic and determined, and went out on the sea once again. Ironic for her ancestral type, but the sea felt more like home to her than anywhere else. She wasn't going to let the world get her down no longer. She was back in action, getting her best sealegs in preparation for whatever the world may throw at her next. Description Appearance Yakira Kerrstan is a female red dragonborn, of 1,96 meter (6'5") in height, with golden orange eyes, and a row of spikes on the top of her head. Yakira's choice of fashion is a typical southern pirate look: short breechers, and a thin linnen shirt. She is rarely seen without her red and gold trimmed captain's hat. Personality Bold, brazen and freedom loving. Draxina was practically raised by the sea and pirate life. She sees land as a place of restrictions and false freedoms, and only stays on land for as long as necessary (periods of time that has only gotten longer, during her adventures with Vicious Mockery). Draxina has a strict (anarchist levels of) freedom for all and nothing is impossible attitude. Which often puts her at odds with figures of authorities (that haven't earned her respect), or in precarious situations. Especially whenever her courage or capabilities are challenged. Biography Background Mostly staying by her father's side, Yakira was raised to become a pirate. Her reputation has not earned her a wanted poster of any substantial worth; and while not so grandiose, and definitively (and probably for the best) overshadowed by her father's. The fact that she was raised among his crew in the Dread Fleet, is enough to sway most commoners into submission. During the Campaign: Songs of Adventure. Goblins & Necromancers A Table Worthy a Knight A Noble's Dark Deed Vengeance Best Served Cold War of Giants Dark Words in Hushed Whispers Breadcrumbs Notable Relationships Drax Kerrstan Although a hellish father to be sure, sending her into dangerous situations over and over again. Yakira has felt no less than adoration and love towards him. Seen the strongest in their final moments together, and by the fact she tirelessly searches for any proof he is still alive. Levi F. Rosewood Already from their first meeting Draxina has had a teasing/bullying relationship with Levi. Always rejecting his advances, and mocking his attempts at flirting; or mocking his attempts at anything in general. While a harsh way to treat him, it isn't coming from a place of maliciousness. Though it probably doesn't help Levi that it was spread among the rest of the group. However, after a series of fallouts, as Levi got tired of her constant teasing and bullying. Draxina got tired of him. Now they are not on speaking terms. Terhak "Thundergrowl" Gerhalk At first Draxina was very skeptical of goliaths in general, mostly due to the Nordheim forces that helped bring an end to her father. Upon meeting Terhak, her views started to slowly shift. Taking an interest in his band and their new breed of music, she eventually befriended Terhak and found out goliaths could be pleasant people. After Vicious Mockery's inception and their many adventures in Nordheim, Draxina has managed to put her resentment towards goliaths, and particularly the Glacial Stonemen, behind her. In its place, she has grown rather fond of them. Character Information Personal Quest(s) * Taken By The Depths Draxina searches for her father Drax after the final battle between The Dread Fleet and the Brienn-Nordheim naval coalition. Though uncertain whether he truly is alive or not, she looks for him regardless. Whether for the faint hope he survived, or to finally accept his demise. Notable Items Current Items * 3 gold coins. (Given to her by an older Falk, as repayment for when Drax gave him 3 gold). * Bracers of Returning (Magical Bracers. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Boots of False Tracking (Magical Boots. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * 10 Lights of the Deep (Magical candles. Common). (Bought from Ollander). * Dalbrek (Magical sentient Greatsword. Very Rare: Infused with the soul of an ancient, dragonslaying dwarf). (Gotten during Vengeance Best Served Cold). * Furlined leather armor of cold resistance (Magical Leather Armor. Uncommon). (Found among the white dragon's hoard in Vengeance Best Served Cold). * Small statue of Archon Akanía made of sapphire and pure silver, w/ glowing dust swirling around where the heart is meant to be (Wonderous Item). (Found among the white dragon's hoard in Vengeance Best Served Cold). * Dagger of Venom (Magical dagger. Rare). (Gotten from the Jötunhall treasury, as her reward for helping in retaking it). * Pale Tincture. (Gotten from the bheur hag's hut on top of Tronetoppen, Ulfrikken, Nordheim). * 1 White Dragon Scale. (Bought by Levi, whom harvested it from the adult white dragon in Vengeance Best Served Cold). Former Items * N/A Statblock Rouge 8 (Swashbuckler) Armor Class: 15 (leather armor of cold resistance) Hit Points: 66 Speed: 30 ft. Resistances: fire, cold (leather armor of cold resistance). Senses: passive perception 17. Proficiencies * Skills: acrobatics (expertise), athletics, intimidation (expertise), perception (expertise), sleight of hand, stealth (expertise). * Tools: thieves' tools (expertise), navigator's tools, vehicles (water). * Armors: light armors. * Weapons: simple weapons, greatswords, hand crossbows, heavy crossbows, longswords, mauls, rapiers, scimitars, shortswords. Abilities Though one of the tougher members of Vicious Mockery, Draxina preffers to fight dirty. Darting into the action, then darting out to a safe distance. Even so, she has no qualms fighting up close when necessary, or just when more fun. Dragonborn Abilities * Draconic Ancestry: red. ** Breath Weapon: fire. ** Damage Resistance: fire. Feats * Weapon Master. Rouge Features * Thieves' Cant. * Expertise: Acrobatics, Intimidation, Perception, Stealth. * Sneak Attack (3d6). * Cunning Action. * Rougish Archetype: Swashbuckler. ** Fancy Footwork. ** Rakish Audacity. * Uncanny Dodge. * Evasion. Trivia * The first time she met Levi, as she wasn't too fond of him flirting with her, Draxina threw him off the pier in Adarough, Farhvin. ** The relationship between Draxina and Levi is nothing new to the group, actually. As Levi's player's character of the former campaign: Hope F. Rosewood, often made advances at Draxina's player's characters, whom in turn rejected her advanced over and over, and constantly teased Hope. It is not inaccurate to say the relationship between these players' characters is a more exaggerated version of their respective players' relationship. * Draxina has a total of 11 other siblings, of which 10 of them are her sisters, and the last eleventh her brother. * Once Terhak had a particularly bad case of zoning out in deep thought, Draxina wanted to snap him out of it. At first she was tempted to slap him to knock him out of it, but both her and Muirne quickly decided that might be a horrible idea. Instead, Draxina, in a spur of the moment second of madness, unflinchingly put one hand down Terhak's pants. As planned, and expected, this soon snapped Terhak out of it. Awkwardness ensued that night, but Draxina's plan undoubtedly worked. * Draxina is known to occasionally speak to her sentient greatsword, Dalbrek, as if it was an actual, living person. She seems very attached to it in general, actually ... The others worry slightly for her. Other Quotes